Die Lilie
Die Lilie ist ein Etablissement, das sich dem Genuss verschrieben hat und nahe dem Strand im Dorf des Nebels liegt. Ob erlesene Speisen, Getränke oder andere Köstlichkeiten aus allen Ecken Eorzeas und darüber hinaus. Oder seid ihr auf der Suche nach einem abgeschiedenen Zimmer für die Nacht, ein ruhiges Bad oder einen Ort zum Feier, für all das hat die Lilie genau das Richtige.Seid ihr also auf der Suche nach einem unbeschwerten Abend, dann seid ihr hier genau richtig. Ob einfacher Handwerker oder reicher Händler, alle sind willkommen, solange sie nicht direkt vom Schlachtfeld herreinkommen. Wo findet ihr diesen Ort? 'Dorf des Nebels, Bezirk 2, Haus 18. Die Lilie Gastraum= ''Unser Gastraum ist für alle da, die einen gemütlichen Moment in Abgeschiedenheit vom Alltag suchen. Rund um die Uhr bedient sie unser freundliches Personal, mit allem was unsere Karte zu bieten hat. Nur Waffen und schlechte Laune haben hier nichts zu suchen. Waffen sind bitte am Empfang, direkt am Eingang bei der freundlichen Roegadyn abzugeben und beim verlassen natürlich wieder abzuholen. Falls jemals der Gastraum zu voll ist oder ihr gerne im Frein sitz. Nutzt bitte unseren Garten. Gebt uns einfach nur kurz Bescheit und wir schauen Regelmäßig nach eurem Wohl im Freien. |-|Schwarzes Brett= Stellengesuch Die Lilie sucht Bedienungen, für die alle zwei Wochen stattfindenden Eventabende. Interessiert? Bewerbt euch bei Hae Kyligar oder hinterlasst in der Lilie eine Nachricht (PM an Hae Kyligar oder Kommentarfunktion im Wikia) |-|Zimmer= Das rote Zimmer Ein gemütliches Zimmer in Rot gehalten. Ob man es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich macht, dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer zuschaut. Lieber die Zeit im großen Bett verbringt oder zu Zweit am Tisch ein Frühstück geniest. Lässt es kaum einen Wünsch offen. Das Bücherzimmer Ein verwinkeltes Bücherzimmer, der Wunschtraum jedes Büchernarren. Bücher ohne Ende, ein großes gemütliches Bett, ein bequemes Sofa, ein Kamin und ein lauschiger Tisch. Doch nicht genug Instrumente und ein verstecktes Bad runden das verwickelte Bild noch ab. Das ishgardische Zimmer Ein Zimmer im ishgardischen Stil. Hohe Decken, ein Kamin mit großem Tisch, ein Bad in der Nische und ein bequemes Bett unter einem grandiosen Kronleuchter. Natürlich ohne die ishgarder Kälte, aber auch leider ohne Schnee. |-|Bad= Das Bad steht allen Gästen offen, ob sie vom Strand kommen, ein Zimmer gemietet haben oder einfach nur in den Genuss eines großen Beckens kommen wollen. Beide Becken sind angenehm temperiert und können an den Zufluss-Armaturen mit kalten oder heißen Wasser nachtemperiert werden. Das Überlaufen wird von im Becken angebrachten Abflüssen verhindert, die auch das Überschwappen zum größten Teil verhindern. Bei zuviel Spaß im Becken und spritzigen Vergnügen keine Sorge, der beiheize Boden trocknet rasch und die robusten Ausleger sind einiges an Nass gewöhnt. '' ''Nur bitte hinterlasst keine Sauerei und lasst nichts in der Umkleide liegen, das euch entwendet werden kann. Für kleine und große Dreckspatzen, ist die Dusche zum vorherigen Säubern, vor dem Baden, die erste Anlaufstelle und das Becken in der Umkleide der Platz um eure Ausrüstung zu säubern. Die Benutzung des Bodes ist kostenfrei für die Besucher der Lilie. Inklusive der ausliegenden Handtücher, Seife und Körperöle. (Neutrale Duftseife und jeweils ein Kräuter und Rosenholzkörperöl liegen aus.) |-|Service= Gastraum Rund um die Uhr bewirten wir in der Lilie alle Gäste. Ob zu früher Stunde ein Frühstück oder Nachtbader die zu Mitternacht noch in den Gastraum verirren. Unser Personal wird euch alles von der umfassenden Karte servieren und das Bezahlen ist auch ganz einfach. Einfach die Gil in eines der auf den Tischen verteilten Körbchen werfen. Gastraum-tab Zimmer Für nur 60 Gil die Nacht, stehen unsere drei großen Zimmer den Gästen jederzeit zu Verfügung. Natürlich nur wenn sie nicht schon von Anderen belegt sind. Inklusive Reinigung! Bezahlt wird einfach am Empfang, keine großen Wartezeiten, keine großen Verhandlungen und so nah am Strand. Zimmer-tab Bad Frei für alle Gäste, bietet unser geräumiges Bad platz für kleine Gesellschaften. Ein Becken für Dreckspatzen die ihre Rüstung reinigen wollen in der Umkleide. Eine Dusche um sich zuvor zu reinigen und zwei bequeme Becken für das entspannte Bad. Bad-tab Feiern und Vermietungen Für die Leute die eine Feier ausrichten wollen, aber keinen geeigneten Platz dafür haben, vermieten wir nach Absprache den Gastraum auch für Feiern. Ob für eine Hochzeit, eine kleine Gesellschaft oder anderes. Personal kann auf Wunsch gleich mitbestellt werden. Eventabende In der Regel zweimal im Monat, veranstaltet die Lilie einen Eventabend. Mehr dazu findet ihr in den Aushängen den Städten und natürlich von unserem Personal. Gartenbedienung Das Gastraum zu voll oder einfach nur gerne den Tag im Freien geniesen? Gebt uns kurz Bescheit und wird bedienen euch natürlich auch in unserem Garten. Strandservice Wir beliefern auf Wunsch auch Kunden am Strand mit Speis und Trank. |-|Regeln= Lasst das Drama-Lama Zuhause. Die Lilie ist nicht für eure RP Kämpfe, Morde, Überfalle oder „sehr speziellen“ Charaktere da. Falls ihr also nur in die Lilie kommt um dort irgendwie Drama zu produzieren oder andere zu stören. Dann bleibt bitte weg! Erwachsenes Rollenspiel. Die Lilie ist ebenso für erwachsene Inhalte gedacht, hier kann es mal derbe, mal frivol oder einfach nur ausgelassen zugehen. Das heißt, wenn ihr euch an so etwas gestört fühlt, dann seid ihr vielleicht an diesem Ort falsch. Ansonsten toleriert das RP der Anderen. Techtelmechtel?! Erwachsenes Rollenspiel heißt aber nicht, dass ihr mitten im Gastraum ausuferndes erotisches Rollenspiel (eRP) starten könnte. Dafür gibt es andere Orte, die Zimmer zum Beispiel. Ob ihr das machen wollt oder nicht liegt ganz in eurem Ermessen! Wachen! Die Lilie liegt in einem bewachten Bereich, auch die Garten ist in der Nähe von Wachpatrouille. Somit bedenkt das, nur weil nichts da steht, heißt es nicht das es nicht da ist. Im übrige Steht eine Wache um die Ecke! Zechprellen. Da wir in der Lilie, ein schnelles Bezahlsystem mit den „Gilkörbchen“ haben, heißt das… wir gehen davon aus, das ihr nicht die Zecke prellt. Wer dies tun möchte, muss sich also im RP darum bemühen es zu zeigen. Ansonsten gehen wir davon aus, dass ihr es nicht tut. Macht aber keine Drama daraus. |-|RP Guide= Um euch einen kleinen Überblick über die RP Besonderheiten zu geben, mache ich hier eine kleine Übersicht. Einfach nur um sie zu erklären. Gilkörbchen Das Gilkörbchen ist der Ort bei dem Ihr bezahlt, nicht bei der Bedienung, denn die will euch nicht groß im RP stören. Diese Körbchen sind im Raum verteilt, auf den Tischen, auf der Theke und da wo ihr es gerade braucht um zu bezahlen. Tag und Nacht offen Die Lilie hat Tag und Nacht offen. Ob Gastraum, Zimmer, Bad oder Garten. Am Empfang im oberen Stock steht auch immer ein NPC, der sich um eure Wünsche für die Zimmer kümmert. Hinter der Theke steht auch immer eine NPC, der sich um eure Bestellung kümmern wird. Ihr dürft es selbst im Rollenspiel gestallten, solange es nur um das Bedienen geht. Bedienungen anwesen Sobald eine der Bedienungen anwesend ist, werden diese sich um euch kümmern, solange niemand den Thekenbetrieb ausgerufen hat, dann bedienen der NPC. Zimmervermietung Ihr könnt jederzeit die Zimmer für euer Rollenspiel nutzen. Solange dieses Rollenspiel im Rahmen bleibt. Benehmt euch also so wie es sich gehört und macht keinen Mist. Besonders nicht so Sachen wie das Zimmer verwüsten. Kein Bordell Für die die es immer noch nicht begreifen. Die Lilie ist kein Bordell, war und wird es auch nicht sein. Es wird auch keine käufliche Liebe geben… niemals nicht… |-|Crew= Hae Kyligar (Eigentümerin) Die Karte Durstlöscher= : ''Feinstes Quellwasser'' Stilles Wasser aus den geheimsten Quellen "La Nosceas", gekühlt serviert im Glas mit einer Limonenscheibe.'' ... kostenloser Service : '''''Natürlich reine Fruchtsäft Aus liebevoll angebaute Früchten La Nosceas, in den Varianten: "Apfel, Wolkenbanane, Birne, Blutorange, Kirsch, Melone, Orange, Rolanbeere, Traube und Himmelszitrone" Pur oder gemischt geniesen , eisgekühlt im Glas. ... 3 Gil das kleine Glas : Garleanische Ätherbrause Der neuste Schrei aus Radz-at-Han. Eine Brause, die aus Ätherkristallen und Früchten gewonnen wird. In den Varianten: "Rolanfeuer" "Beerenfrost" "Kiwiwind" "Orangenfels" "Kirschblitz" "Traubengischt" Serviert in eiskühlter Flasche. ... 5 Gil die kleine Flasche : Eistee Aus frisch gepressten Saft und den besten Tees Gridanias kommt diese eisgekühlte Mischung ins Glas. Erfrischend süßlich mit frischen Fruchtstückchen. In den Varianten: „Himmelszitrone, Rolanbeere, Blutorange & Melone“ Natürlich mit Strohhalm! ... 4 Gil das kleine Glas : Lassi Inspiriert von den Getränken der Au’ra, kommt dieses Jogurtgetränk, in drei Varianten. In süßlich frisch mit Erdbeeren, salzig gewürzt mit Ingwer oder für ganz besondere Genieser mit Honig & Rauschkraut. ... 5 Gil das kleine Glas |-|Shakes= :Shivy :Frisch zerstoßenes Eis im hohen Glas, aufgefüllt mit einen unsere Säfte. Ein ganz besonders erfrischender Genuss. Auf Wunsch auch mit einem Schuss. Natürlich wie immer mit Strohhalm ... 7 Gil das große Glas :Gekühlter Erdbeershake :Drei Kugeln "Sahneeis mit Erdbeerstückchen" , schwimmend in feinster, frischer & eiskühlter Erdbeermilch, Mit Strohlam und langen Kaffeelöffel kommt dieser Shake für genieser auf den Tisch. ... 8 Gil das große Glas :Himmlischer Kirsch-Bananen Shake :Drei Kugeln unseres frischen Sahnekirsch-Eis mit frischer Bananenmilch aufgefüllt. Kommt dieser Milchshake wie unsere Erdbeervariante mit Kaffeelöffel und Strohhalm auf den Tisch. ... 8 Gil das große Glas :Gekühlter Orangenshake :Drei Kugeln „Orangensorbet“ in frischer eisgekühlter Milch, in der einzelne Orangenstückchen schwimmen. Auf Wunsch mit Zimt für die kleine Prise „Besonderes“. Natürlich mit Strohhalm und Kaffelöffel. ... 8 Gil das große Glas |-|Kaffee&Tee= :Totenkopf Mocca nach limsischer Seemannsart :Ein Mocca der dem Spruch "Ich bin Wach" mehr als nur gerecht wird. Ein belebender würziger Genuss, in der einfachen, zweifachen oder dreifachen Sätrke. Auf wunsch mit Milch & Zucker, serviert in einer kleinen Tasse mit Marzipankeks. ... 9 Gil die kleine Tasse :Eiskaffe nach uldischer Art :Gekühlter Mocca mit drei Kugeln unseres feinen Sahneeises, mit Sahnehaube die mit feinsten Kukurupulver bestreut ist. Dazu gibt es zwei unserer neuen Erdnusskekse, serviert auf einem kleinen Tablett mit extra Zucker für die es extra süß mögen. Natürlich mit Kaffeelöffel und Strohhalm. Auf Wunsch auch mit einem Schuss. ... 8 Gil die kleine Tasse :Tee :Frisch aufgebrühter Tee im Kännchen in den Varianten: „Kamille, gridanische Kräuter & Siebenfrüchtetraum“, dazu gibt es zwei Haferkekse. Serviert auf dem kleinen Tablett mit Zucker, Honig & Milch. Natürlich mit Kaffeelöffel ... 7 Gil die kleine Tasse |-|Biere= : Gridanische Doppelbock :Würziges Bockbier, stark im Geschmack. Als würde man das Lagerfeuer im Wald, direkt auf der Zunge haben. Importiert aus Gridania, kommt es direkt aus dem gekühlten Fass in den großen Humpen auf den Tisch. ... 7 Gil der Humpen' :''Ul'discher Kaktorado '' :Süßlich süffiges Bier. Das zu 50 Prozent aus Kaktorsaft gebraut wird. Verfeinert mit Kaktorschnapps ist dieses Bier ein elder Tropfen. Süße wie die ul'dische Tänzerin, heis wie die Wüste, aber gekühlt seviert im Humpen. ''... 7 Gil der ''Humpen : ''Ishgardischer Kristall '' :In den eisigen Kellern "Ishgards" gelagert und mehrmals verfeinert. Ein sanftes Biererlebnis der anderen Art. Milder Geschmack, mit einer sanften herben Note. Manche "meint" ein Bier für die zarten Gemüter doch auch sie werden den vorzug dieses erfrischend leichten Bieres zu schätzen lernen. Eisgekühlt im kleinen Humpen. ''... 5 Gil der kleine ''Humpen : '''''Gridanisches Kirschbier :Frisch aus den Kirschgärten Gridanias, kommt dieser ganz andere Biergenuss. Ein naturtrübes Bier mit einem deutlichen Kirschgeschmack. Ein erfrischend leichtes Bier, das man an heißen Tagen eiskalt und an kalten Tagen erwärmt genießen kann. Letztere hat einen sehr dezenten Zimtgeschmack. Beide Varianten kommen im kleinen Humpen auf den Tisch. '' '... 5 Gil der kleine ''Humpen' : Dravanisches Zitronenbier :Im eigentlichen Sinne kein klassisches Bier. Es wird rein aus Himmelszitronen aus Dravanian gebraut. Ein herber aber fruchtiger Geschmack, der ebenso den Kopf benebelt wie ein klassisches Bier. Jedoch auf die bittere Note komplett verzichten. Kommt eisgekühlt im kleinen Humpen auf dem Tisch. ... 5 Gil der kleine Humpen' |-|Weine= :'''''Klassicher Wein :Zum klassischen Wein muss man nicht viel Sagen. Er kommt im kleinen Humpen auf den Tisch und ist in den Varianten „Fruchtig-Weis, Trocken&Fruchtig-Rot“ erhältlich. '' '... 6 Gil der kleine ''Humpen' :Federweiser und Feuerroter :Der Federweißer und der Feuerrote, aus der Vorstufe des Weines gewonnen. Ist die Weinwerbung abgebrochen worden und bietet nun einen fruchtig süßlichen Genuss mit dem kribbelnden Gefühl eines Schaumweines. Im Glas kommt eisgekühlt die weise oder rote Variante, in denen hunderte von kleinen Federn zu schweben scheinen, die von den Bläschen hin und her getragen werden. ... 6 Gil das Glas' :'''''Ishgarischer Schaumwein :Ein bitzelnder Genuss für den großen Gilbeutel. Kommt dieser Schaumwein auf nur als ganze Flasche auf den Tisch. Für den extravaganten oder besonderen Anlass. '' '... 100 Gil die ''drei ponzen Flasche' |-|Spezial Wein= :Gridanischer Honigwein :Von fleißigen Bienen kommt der edle Waldhonig, der in feinster Handarbeit vergoren wird. Der süßwürzige Waldblumengeschmack zergeht förmlich auf der Zunge. Serviert im Humpen ob erhitzt oder eisgekühlt. ... 8 Gil der kleine Humpen :Domanischer Sake '' :Nach einem Rezept der domanischen Flüchtlinge, wird dieser sanfte Reiswein in den limsischen Kellern gebraucht und gelagert. Eine sanfter Geschmack, der zu einem angenehem warmen Bauchgefühl führt. Ob man ihn eisgekühlt oder erhitzt geniest. Die kleine Tonflasche kommt in beiden Varianten auf den Tisch. ''... 8 Gil der kleine Flasche :Ishgarischer Apfelwein :Frisch aus den Apfelgärten Ishgards, kommt dieser spritzige Genuss, der schon beim Schnuppen den säuerlichen Apfelgeschmack in die Nase steigen lässt. Im großen Glas kommt dieser erfrischend säuerliche Genuss, in dem immer wieder kleine Bläschen aufsteigen. ... 8 Gil der kleine Humpen :Limsischer Port '' :Direkt von der Sonnenküste. Ist eine Mischung aus einem süßlichen roten Wein, der mit Weinbrand verfeinert wurde und somit eine kräftige Stärke aufweist. Er kommt in einem kleinen Humpen auf den Tisch, nur zuviel davon ist nicht anzuraten. ''... 10 Gil der kleine Humpen :Uldischer Sherry :Dieser ganz besondere Wein, wird aus angetrockneten Trauben gewonnen und hat einen samtig weichen Geschmack der an Rosinen erinnert. Nicht zu schwer, aber kräftig im Geschmack kommt er im Glas auf den Tisch. ... 10 Gil das Glas |-|Hartes= :Limsischer Rum :Edler rum nach bester Seemanstradition des Mahlstroms. So ist dieser spezielle Rum kein Kehlenschneider, ganz im Gegenteil. Die sanfte Schärfe entwickelt sich erst nach und nach auf der Zunge. Doch sollte man nicht zuviel deses Rums geniesen, sonst schwanken die Beine wie ein Schiff in rauer See. Serviert im Becher, gekühlt oder angenehm erwärmt. ... 10 Gil der Becher :Gridanischer Whisky :Ein sanfter Genuss aus dem großen Wäldern "Gridanias", hier schmeckt man nicht nur den Morgentau, nein, es wurde auch nur Morgentau dazu verwendet ihn herzustellen. Somit ein sanfter herber Eichengeschmack, der wie Öl die Kehle hinabläuft. Gekühlt im Becher serviert. ... 10 Gil der Becher :Ul'discher Kaktorschnapps '' :Ob hell oder golden, das ul'dische Klima sorgt für den warmen Geschmack. Als ob der warme Wüstenwind die Zunge und Kehle berührt. Serviert im Becher, ob hell mit Salz und Limonenscheibe oder golden mit Salz und Orangenscheibe. ''... 10 Gil der Becher :Toffelvodka :Inspiriert von den Steppen bewohnenden Au’ra, kommt ihr so genannter „Vodka“ in einer Toffelvariante. Glasklar und ordentlich stark kommt diese Variante auf den Tisch. ... 10 Gil der Becher :Gridanischer Absinth :Ein sehr hochprozentiger Kräuterschnapps aus Gridania. Seine giftgrüne Farbe, ist schon eine Warnung an sich nicht zuviel von ihm zu genießen. Dieser Variante lässt einen zwar nicht erblinden. Jedoch zuviel davon, kann zu Halluzinationen führe. ... 15 Gil der Becher |-|Ätherbrandt= :Äthernebel-Brandwein :Dieser spezielle aus Ätherkristallen und geheimen Zutaten gewonnener Ätherbrannt, ist das Getränkt der gearleanischen Obrigkeit. Der leicht ölige Brandwein besitzt eine eigene Lumineszenz und sanfte Äthernebelschaden rinnen über den Rand des Glases. Ein belebender Genuss für den exquisiten Gaumen. :In seiner ersten einfachen Variante, erinnert er an einen vollmundigen Wein.In der doppelt gebrannten Variante, wird das Erlebnis eines leichten Rums erreicht.In der vierfachen Variante, übersteigt der Brannt die stärke des besten Rums.In der höchst fünffachen Stufe, ein Hammer der den Schädel trifft. Vorsicht leicht entzündlich. :Die garleanische Spezialität kommt in sechs verschiedenen Geschmäcken. Genau so wie es auch sechs verschiedene Kristalle gibt, gibt es auch eben diese sechs Varianten.... : "Feuerätherbrannt, fruchtig scharf" "Eisätherbrannt, frostig süßlich" "Windätherbrannt, erfischend sauer" "Erdätherbrannt, wachmachend bitter" "Blitzätherbrannt, berauschend bizzelnd" "Wasserätherbrannt, beruhigend salzig" ...Einfach... 11 Gil der Becher ...Doppelt... 13 Gil der Becher ...Viefach... 15 Gil der Becher ...Fünffach... 20 Gil der Becher '' |-|Cocktails= :''Wolkenstürmer :Elder Rum mischt sich mit dem erfrischend sauren Aroma des Windbrandes. In einem Wirbel aus feinsten Wildbeerensaft und Zuckersirup. die dreifache Helix im Glas ist ein wirklich beeindruckender Anblick und der Geschmack lässt einen zu neuen Höhen steigen. Süßlich, sauer und erregend zugleich. Eisgekühlt im hohen Glas mit Strohhalm serviert. ... 12 Gil der Becher :Dragoon :Dieser bizelnde Drink, gemixt aus Kaktorschnapps, Rum, Blitzbrannt und Blaubeersaft ist ein besonderer Genuss. Der hohe Anteil Blitzbrannt lässt die dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit sanft aufleuchten und durch die vermischte Sahne entstehen darin kleine Nebelschwaden. Wie ein Gewitter in finsterer Nacht. Serviert im hohen Glas mit Strohhalm. ... 12 Gil der Becher :Astrologe :Der Astrologe kommt in einem hohen Glass und ist so launisch wie das Schicksal selbst. Kaum sind ein Momant vergangen so ändert er schon seinen Geschmack, samt Farbe. Die neblige Flüssigkeit erscheint in verschiedenen Farben. Rot (Rolanbeere), Blau (Melone), Weis (Zitrone), Schwarz (Brombeere), Lila (Blaubeere) und Grün (Kiwi). Ein erfrischender Cocktail, mit einer angehmen leichter Rauschwirkung. So das man nicht nur ein oder zwei geniesen kann. ... 12 Gil der Becher :Pharos Sirius '' :Fünf Harte, gemischt mit unserem Zitroneneistee und unseren feinen Säften. Kommt mit ordentlich viel Eis auf den Tisch. Im hohen Glas, mit Zitronenscheibe, Strohhalm und einer Warnung. Nicht zuviel davon genießen, denn dieser süße Drink hat es einfach in sich und man merkt es erst wenn es zu spät ist, das man nicht mehr laufen kann. ''... 12 Gil der Becher |-|Spezials= :Wolkendings '' :Der Wolkendings, ist der fette Chocobo unter den Cocktails. Im Grund nur ein Vase voll Wolkenstürmer! ''... 30 Gil die Vase Eis= :Domanisches Kakigori :Nach der Art eines domanischen Festtagsnacks, wird das Kakigori bei uns direkt vom Eisblock geschabt. Das flockige Eis dann mit Sirup und Früchten übergossen und im Schälchen serviert. In den Sorten: „Apfel, Erdbeere, Pfirsich, Zitrone & Astrologe“''.'' ... 6 Gil das Schälchen :Furcht-Sorbet :Aus Saft und frischen Früchten hergestellt und ohne die Zugabe von Zucker, das reine Fruchtsorbet. In den Sorten: „Blutorange, Kirsch, Melone, Orange & Himmelszitrone“ Serviert in der Schale oder im Waffelhörnchen''.'' ... 3 Gil die Kugel in der Schale oder + 1 Gil für die Waffelhörnchenaufwertung :Sahneeis :Aus feinster Milch, Sahne und Früchten hergestellt, kommt das Sahneeis frisch aus unserem Eisschrank auf den Tisch. In den Sorten: „Apfel, Erdbeere, Kirsch, Melone, Wolkenbanane & Kukurucream“ und für die es berauschender mögen: „Kaktorado & Karmell-Rum“''.'' ... 3 Gil die Kugel in der Schale oder + 1 Gil für die Waffelhörnchenaufwertung :Eisbecher „Gespaltene Banane“ :Der erste im Bunde unserer Eisbecher, ist die gespaltene Banane. Eine halbierte Wolkenbanane dient als Bett für drei große Kugeln „Erdbeere, Sahne und Kukurucream“ Eis. Überdacht von feiner Sahne, die mit Erdbeer- & Kukurusirup übergossen wird und einen kleinen Regenschauer, karamellisierten Nusstückchen abbekommt. Als Krönung gibt es frische Erdbeerstückchen oben drauf und kommt in einer großzügigen Schale. Natürlich mit Kaffeelöffel wie sollte es anders sein. .'' '... 12 Gil pro Eisbecher''' :Eisbecher „Karamellgrab“ :Der zweite im Bunde unserer Eisbecher, ist das Karamellgrab. Ein Bett aus Karamellcream uns Sahne, die drei Kugeln Karamell-Rum Eis umgeben und mit Toffee-Bisquit-Stückchen und karamellisierten Nusstückchen. Doch keine Sorge, der Rumgehalt hällt sich in grenzen und einer dieser Becher, wird nicht dafür sorgen das ihr schon angesäuselt sein. Kommt in einer großzügigen Schale und natürlich mit einem Kaffeelöffel..'' '... 12 Gil pro Eisbecher''' |-|Desserts= :Wolkenlöffler (Alkoholisch) :Eine frisch zubereitete Waffel, ganiert mit zwei großzügigen Kugeln "Sahneeis", umringt von in Wolkenstürmer eingelegten Blaubeeren. Verziert mit vielen kleinen Sahnewolken, die ein kleine Wolkenmeer auf dem Teller bieten. Final ganiert mit karamelisierten Nussstückchen, serviert auf dem Kuchenteller, mit einem langen Kaffelöffel''.'' ... 12 Gil den Teller :Mousse al Radz-ath-Han (Nicht alkoholisch) :Eine Mousse aus feinst Cocosmilch, Reis und Sahne. Übergossen mit Karamellsirup, bestreut mit Nussstückchen und umrundet von frischen Figenstückchen. Serviert auf dem Kuchenteller, kommt dieser süße Traum, in dem eine knusprige Waffel steckt, die ideal zum auflöffeln ist. Natürlich liegt auch ein Kaffelöffel bei.. ... 12 Gil den Teller :Neun Schokohöllen :Wer diese Leckerei bestellt, muss sich wahrlich durch die neun Schokohöllen arbeiten. Sieben schichten Kukurucream auf sieben schichten Schokoladenbiskuit. Umhüllt von einer dünnen Schicht dunkler Kukurucream. Muss man noch mehr sagen als, frohes Schlemmen..'' '... 9 Gil das Stück''' :Rolans Spiegel :Rolans Spiegel ist wahrlich ein besonderer Anblick. Die helle Schokoladenschiecht die jedes Tortenstück komplett umschließt, ist so klar das man sich darin spiegeln kann. Wagt man sich das Stück anzugehen erwarten einen drei Schichten Biskuit zwischen den Rolanbeeren-Sahnecram liegt. Ein süß fruchtiger Traum auf der Zunge, frohes Schlemmen..'' '... 9 Gil das Stück''' :Mandel-Bienenstich :Dieser Blechkuchen besteht aus einem leckeren Buttermilchbiskuit, der mit feinsten Mandelblättchen belegt wurde und mit Honig übergossen. Zwischen den zwei dünnen Biskuitschichten, erwartet eine feine Cream aus Sahne. Ein nicht ganz so gewaltige Sünde, aber immer noch mächtig. Frohes Schlemmen''.'' ... 7 Gil das Stück |-|Snacks= :Knabberplatte :Dieser Knabberplatte, kommt in einer Holzschale. :Feinste Nussmischung aus den gridanischen Wäldern, geröstet & gesalzen. Dazu dreilei Käse, ein würziger hartkäse aus Ul'dar, ein creamiger Büffelkäse nach limischer Art und ein Bergkäse aus dem fernen Ishgard, bei dem Vorsicht geboten ist. Der Geruch kann so einiges vertreibe, doch der Geschmack ist vortrefflich. Dazu wird eine kleine Schale "Ul'discher Maisecken" gereicht. (Nachos) ... 10 Gil pro Platte :Fleischbällchen '' :Eine lange Schale mit sechs Fleischbällchen, übergossen mit einer würzigen Tomatensoße, mit fruchtigen Tomatenstückchen, eingelegter Paprika und gewürzt mit Salz, Pfeffer und Hochlandoregano. Die Schale kommt mit einem Holzspieß und ist ideal für den kleinen Heißhunger. .'' '... 10 Gil die Schale :'''''Teigbällchen nach Radz-at-Hahn Art :Zehn frittierte Teigbällchen kommen direkt aus dem Kessel direkt zu euch auf den Tisch und sind in drei Varianten erhältlich. In einer würzigen mit „Käse/Chili-Stückchen“, „Kräuterkäse“ oder „Tinten-Kräuter-Cream“ Füllung. Direkt mit den Fingern aus dem Schälchen zu vertilgen oder mit dem obligatorischen hölzernen Spies zu durchbohren. Nur Vorsicht, die Füllung kann einem schnell die Zunge verbrennen..'' '... 10 Gil, 10 Bällchen''' :Salamibündel im Becher :Ein kleines Bündel, Salami-Sticks, zwölf an der Zahl im Becher serviert. Der Überzug aus edlem Schimmel, kann gleich mit verputzt werden. Ordentlich abgehangen, aus gutem Büffelfleisch, das mit geräuchertem Salz und einer Teufelspfeffer gewürzt wurde. Idealer Weise mit einem kühlen Bier genießen. .'' '... 12 Gil, 12 Salamis''' |-|Speißen= :Brotzeitplatte :Ein Holzbrettchen mit sechs belegten Schnittchen. :Feinstes Brot frisch aus den limischen Öffen. Beleigt mit feinem geräucherten Lachs, feinstem gridanischen Schinken, uldischer Salami, frischen Kräuterquark mit gridanischen Kräutern, feinsten uldischen Käse und frischen Büffelmett. ... 10 Gil pro Platte :Nudeln im Henkelmann :Henkelmann, ja genau, der blecherne Reisetopf kommt gefüllt mit frisch zubereiteten Nudeln und einer unserer drei Soßen. Ob mit unserer leckeren deftigen „Käsesoße mit Büffelspeck“, „Lachssahnesoße mit ordentlich Räucherlachs“ oder „Rubintomanten mit Scampi“. Der Henkelmann eignet sich ideal zum Mitnehmen oder einfach zum Direkt vor Ort essen. Natürlich liegt eine Blechgabel mit bei. .'' '... 10 Gil die Portion + 10 Henkelmannpfand''' :Scampi-Spiese :Fangfrische Scampis, fertig gewürzt am Spieß gegrillt. Fünf Scampis pro Spieß, zwei Spieße pro Schale. Kommt mit einem Schälchen „Rubintomatensoße“ zum Dippen. Mehr braucht man da einfach nicht sagen, so nah an der Küste einfach ein Genuss..'' '... 10 Gil, 10 Scampis''' :Grillteller nach Lilienart! :Ein leckerer Grillteller mit einem Büffelsteak, Dodolende, zwei Wildschwein-Bratwürsten und einem saften Mullschnitzel. Als Beilage einen kleinen Berg Brattoffeln und ordentlich Butterbohnen. Angerichtet mit Kräuter und Knoblauchbutter. Ideal für Zwei oder den richtig großen Hunger. .'' '... 20 Gil pro Teller''' :Fischteller nach Lilienart! :Zwei paniertes Katfischfilet, zwei Scampi-Spieße a fünf Scampis und ein saftiges Tuhnfischsteak. Frisch gegrillt und mit warmen Toffelsalat und Butterbohnen serviert. Angerichtet mit Kräuter und Knoblauchbutter. Ob Alleine oder zu Zweit zu genießen..'' '... 20 Gil pro Teller''' |-|Rauchzeug= :Limsischer Stumpen 10Gil... "Kurze & dicke Zigarre. Seegeschmack inklusive." :Gridanischer Waldmann 15Gil... "Mittel-lange und reite Zigarre. Waldkrautgeschmack." :Ishgarischer Wachmann 20Gil... "Mittel-lange & extra-dicke Zigarre. Natürliches Tabakaroma ohne Schnickschnacke." :Uldische Kanone 25Gil... "Extra-lange & dicke Zigarre, würzig und doch mild." :Drachentöter 30Gil... "Extra-lange & extra-Dicke Zigarre, natürliches Tabakaroma." :Ifrits Bester 100Gil... "Überlange & extra-dicke Zigarre, aus den besten Tabakpflanzen Uldars." :Pfeifenkraut 8Gil... "Verschiedene Sorten mit Wunsch mit Leihpfeife." :Uldische Wasserpfeife (1-4 Personen) 25Gil... "Wasserpfeife für mehrere Personen, verschiedene Tabakblätter zur Auswahl." :Rauschkraut 20Gil... "Berauschendes Kraut für Pfeifen und Wasserpfeife. Sanft und leichter Rauschzustand ohne Nachteile." |-|Spezials=... |-|Service=... Das Buffet (50Gil pro Person ins Körbchen) Kaltes= : Fladenbrot'' Direkt im Ofen gebacken, ist dieses Fladenbrot ziemlich luftig. Eigenet sich ideal zum zerreisen, rösten oder dippen. Der Eigengeschmack ist recht seicht, könnte man sagen. '''... Wegenradgroß zum abreissen. : Garleanischer Hartkäse ''Frisch von den in Garlemald heimischen bewollten Ziegen. Wird er noch heute in Lagerfeuer beheitzen Höhlen hergestellt. Ein rauchiger Käse, der einen leicht Schinkennote angenommen hat. Am besten direkt am Stück geniesen.Neigt zum zerbröseln.'' ... Direkt vom Laib schneiden : Garleanischer Weichekäse ''Frisch von den in Garlemald heimischen bewollten Ziegen. Wird er noch heute direkt im Topf gestoßen. Eine creamige zähflüssige Masse, die beim öffnen des Deckel einen mit seinem Aroma direkt ins Gesicht schlägt. Schmeckt aber auf dem Brot überaus würzig und intensiv.'' ... Im Topf zum schmieren : Geräucherter Rehntierschinken ''In den selben Höhlen wie der garleanische Zwingenkäse geräuchert und gelagert. Extra fett, mit salzige würzigen Aroma, der Nadelbäume. Sehr delikat besonders auf dem Brot..'' ... An der Keule zum selbst abschneiden. |-|Warmes= :'''''Pilztopf nach garleanischen Rezept :Pilze, viele Pilze; fettiges Rehntierfleisch; Wurzelgemüße; Toffel und zerriebene Hartkäse. Ein Eintopf in dem der Löffel stecken und stehen bleibt. Dunkel in der Farbe, intensiv vom Geschmack und sättigend fett. Vorsichtig zu geniesen für den ungeübten Magen. ... im großen Topf zum selbst bedienen. :Nudelauflauf "Käsegrab" :Frische Nudeln, in einer würzigen Käsesoße. Gebacken mit Rehntierschinken und Pilzen. Überbacken mit ordentlich geriebenen garlenaischen Käse. So das wenn man die Gabel hinein versenkt, die Käsesoße noch herausquillt. Fett und Lecker. ... im Kompanieblech... es reicht für alle!. :Birnen Dampfnudeln mit Vanillesoße :Dampfnudeln mit Birnenkompottfüllung, direkt heiß aus dem großen Kompanieblech. Nach traditionellen Rezept, verfeinert mit Zimt und wahlweise mit Vaniellesoße übergossen. Lecker, reichlich und sättigend. Ideal selbst als Hauptgericht. ... im Kompanieblech... es reicht für alle!. |-|Getränke= : Feinstes Quellwasser'' Stilles Wasser aus den geheimsten Quellen "La Nosceas", gekühlt serviert im Glas mit einer Limonenscheibe. '''... In der Karaffe : '''''Garleanische Ätherbrause Der neuste Schrei aus Radz-at-Han. Eine Brause, die aus Ätherkristallen und Früchten gewonnen wird. In den Varianten: "Rolanfeuer" "Beerenfrost" "Kiwiwind" "Orangenfels" "Kirschblitz" "Traubengischt" '... In kleinen Flaschen' :Garleanisches Ale'' :Nach altem garleanischen Rezept, selbst gebraut. Kommt das Ale leichter als die meisten Biere. Was vor allem dem kalten Klima geschuldet ist. Eisbeeren, Pilze und Wurzeln stellen die Grundlage dieses Bieres. Ein süßlich herber Geschmack, ohne viel Schaum und einer leichten Wildbeerennote. Könnte man es auch als ein Kräuterbier bezeichnen.. ... Im Fass zum selberzapfen :Garleanischer Bierbrand :Nach dem Motto: "Ich mag mein Bier nicht lutschen" aus garleanischen Ale gewonnen. Frisch nach der Reife in die Destille gefüllt und mehrfach gebrannt. So übertrifft dieser Bierbrand locker einen Rum oder Whisky. Geschmacklich herb, scharf und noch immer an Bier erinnernd.. '... Im Fass zum selberzapfen' :Astrologe'' :Der Astrologe kommt in einem hohen Glass und ist so launisch wie das Schicksal selbst. Kaum sind ein Momant vergangen so ändert er schon seinen Geschmack, samt Farbe. Die neblige Flüssigkeit erscheint in verschiedenen Farben. Rot (Rolanbeere), Blau (Melone), Weis (Zitrone), Schwarz (Brombeere), Lila (Blaubeere) und Grün (Kiwi). Ein erfrischender Cocktail, mit einer angehmen leichter Rauschwirkung. So das man nicht nur ein oder zwei geniesen kann. ... In kleinen Flaschen |-|Von der Karte= :(Beim Büffet nur vom NPC) Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Taverne Kategorie:Hotspot (Taverne)